


buried in venice

by PileOfScraps



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PileOfScraps/pseuds/PileOfScraps
Summary: just.. two dudes bein gay. kissin and shit..
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	buried in venice

**Author's Note:**

> hey happytwt :)

" come rest your bones next to me, and toss all your thoughts to the sea "

he runs his hands up and down the older's hips. the only noise in the air is their slightly staggered breathing. 

" i'll pull up each of our anchors so we can get lost, you and me "

the younger sits slightly above his boyfriend's lap, the other on their bed with his hands behind him for stability. both of their hearts pound. the loudest noise in the silent room. their eyes locked, glossed over in pure passion.

" my heart is buried in venice hidden beneath all my worries and doubts. my heart is buried in venice waiting for someone to take it home "

the younger tears his eyes from the other's emerald eyes and down to his own hands that are underneath his lover's shirt. 

" even when you try to hide it, a smile creeps out from your teeth. i never thought that i would have to say i'm sorry for anyone but me. "

bad shifts his weight to pull skeppy fully onto his lap. he lifts his arms and lets the other gently pull off his shirt along with their own. 

" now my heart is buried in venice waiting for someone to take it home "

skeppy grabs bad's face and pulls him into a soft kiss. the older male placing his hands on the other's waist and pulls him in close. chest to chest.

" say, say what you mean. tell me the truth or tell me your through "

skeppy feels light tears fall down his face, which causes the other to pull back and wipe the tear away as he whispers small affirmations in his ear.

" dont leave me to breathe. dont leave me to bleed, for someone who chose to leave me be "

"hey.. hey skeppy. it's okay. im here."

the other wipes his eyes and smiles into bad's palm.

"i know.. i love you."

" my heart is buried in venice waiting for someone to take it.. "

"i love you too, skeppy."

" home. "


End file.
